Auguries of Innocence
by Lili76
Summary: Voir le monde en un grain de sable, Un paradis en une fleur des champs, Retenir l'infini dans la paume des mains Et l'éternité dans une heure.


**_To see a world in a grain of sand  
_** _Voir le monde en un grain de sable,_

Drago Malefoy ouvrit ses yeux d'argent et regarda paresseusement autour de lui. Il appréciait profiter du parc du Manoir familial, même si son père n'y vivait plus, après avoir été banni d'Angleterre. Sa mère avait fait le choix de le suivre, mais Drago n'avait pas pu.  
Son monde était l'Angleterre. Et son Manoir en était le centre.

Il avait fait face à la disgrâce avec un flegme tout britannique. Il ignorait les regards haineux, et les insultes glissaient sur lui.  
Il était un Malefoy, il était un sang-pur. Il était vivant, et il était riche. Le reste, il s'en moquait.

La solitude ne lui pesait pas vraiment. Au départ, il avait longuement tourné en rond, au bord du désespoir.  
Puis, un jour, il avait croisé son reflet dans un miroir et il s'était figé, choqué de se voir si négligé. Il était cerné, amaigri, ses vêtements étaient froissés et tâchés. Cette vision avait été l'électrochoc nécessaire. Furieux contre lui même, il s'était déshabillé, avait passé un long moment sous une douche brûlante et s'était retranché dans sa chambre pour dormir jusqu'à récupérer un visage humain.

Depuis, il avait retrouvé son apparence irréprochable. Il écrasait le monde de son mépris. Il n'avait besoin de rien, ni de personne.  
La guerre lui avait laissé des cicatrices, et en premier lieu cette horrible marque noire sur le bras. Mais il les ignorait, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

 ** _And a heaven in a wild flower,  
_** _Un paradis en une fleur des champs,_

Harry Potter s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Ce qu'il aimait avant n'avait plus vraiment de sens.  
Il devait supporter les félicitations des inconnus qui le croisaient. Comme si tuer quelqu'un était quelque chose d'honorable. Comme si la guerre avait été honorable...  
Il devait supporter les journalistes, qui le suivaient sans répit.  
Il devait supporter les cérémonies et les commémorations que le Ministère lui imposait.

Il devait répondre aux questions, il devait affronter des hordes de sorcières rougissantes et gloussantes prêtes à tout pour se glisser dans son lit.

De plus en plus souvent, il laissait son regard vert se perdre sur l'horizon et il se demandait si la solution ne serait pas de partir. Loin.  
Quitter le monde qu'il connaissait pour rejoindre un endroit où il redeviendrait un anonyme, sans devoir se justifier pour chacun de ses actes.

Il se sentait sombrer, et il avait l'impression une fois de plus de ne pas avoir de prise sur son destin. Il était de nouveau entraîné dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas choisie, qu'il ne voulait pas.  
Et il avait la sensation qu'il risquait de se réveiller un matin englué dans un quotidien qui le rendrait malheureux.

Il avait soif de liberté, il voulait pouvoir vivre comme il l'entendait sans être scruté et observé.  
Il voulait enfin profiter de la vie, de la façon dont il le voulait et non pas en obéissant aux conseils pressants de son entourage.

 ** _Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
_** _Retenir l'infini dans la paume des mains_

Ils se croisèrent par hasard.

Drago avait eu besoin de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Il voulait acheter des livres et des ingrédients de potion. C'était les seules choses qui pouvaient le faire quitter son Manoir désormais. Et les regards hostiles ne le dérangeaient plus.

Harry était parti sur un coup de tête. Il avait craqué après qu'une énième dispute ait éclaté chez les Weasley à son sujet. Comme s'il n'était pas là.  
Ils avaient peut être les meilleures intentions du monde, mais Harry ne supportait plus leurs conseils emprunts de condescendance. Ces regards qui lui disaient qu'ils savaient mieux que lui ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était bon pour lui.

Il avait claqué la porte, et avait transplané au hasard. Il s'était retrouvé sur le chemin de Traverse, et en s'en rendant compte, il avait souri.  
Son esprit l'avait ramené aux origines. Là où il avait découvert le monde magique avec Hagrid.

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine de Madame Guipure. Il observa son reflet un moment, essayant de retrouver en lui cet enfant émerveillé qu'il avait été.  
Mais la guerre était passée par là, et il avait perdu ses illusions.

Il se figea soudain alors qu'apparaissait à ses côtés un fantôme de son passé.  
Il se retourna et tendit la main pour saisir l'illusion.

 ** _And eternity in an hour.  
_** _Et l'éternité dans une heure._

Ce n'était pas une illusion.  
Ils restèrent immobiles, tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux. Argent contre émeraude.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Un instant d'éternité...

Harry fut le premier à reprendre pied. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire.  
\- Malefoy.

Drago hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Ils se dévisageaient, cherchant sur le visage de l'autre les traces du temps qui avait passé.  
Ils se découvrirent plus vieux. Plus fatigués. Ils portaient tous les deux une ombre dans le regard, signe qu'ils avaient trop vécu pour leur âge.

Harry eut soudain conscience qu'il ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre de vue celui qui avait été son meilleur ennemi. Alors, sans réfléchir, il le lâcha et lui tendit la main, rejouant une autre scène du passé.

Drago hésita un bref instant, le temps de jauger Harry, essayant de savoir s'il était réellement sérieux, ou s'il s'agissait d'une farce cruelle. Puis, il prit la main tendue.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tous les deux. Juste avant qu'ils ne se sépare, Harry prit la parole.  
\- Maintenant que nous sommes amis, j'espère que nous ne nous perdrons pas de vue...

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Tu sais où je vis Potter. Tu y seras le bienvenu.

Le sourire triste du Survivant l'interpella, et lui, Drago Malefoy, qui s'estimait ne pas avoir besoin de compagnie, eut soudain envie de savoir ce qui avait ôté les étoiles des yeux du jeune homme.  
Il soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Mais nous pouvons toujours aller prendre le thé au Manoir. Sauf si tu as mieux à faire.

Harry eut l'air soulagé. Et il accepta avec plaisir l'invitation.

 ** _Every tear from every eye  
Becomes a babe in eternity ;_**

 _Chaque larme d'un œil tombé  
_ _Devient un enfant dans l'éternité_

Ils quittèrent le chemin de Traverse ensemble.  
Bien entendu, leur départ fut remarqué, comme tout ce que faisait Harry Potter.

Lorsque les amis du Sauveur signalèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui, une délégation d'Aurors fut envoyée au Manoir Malefoy.  
Sur place, ils trouvèrent les lieux déserts. Ni Harry Potter, ni Drago Malefoy n'était présents.

Les journaux commencèrent à titrer que l'ancien Mangemort avait capturé et tué les Sauveur. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'un témoignage ne soit publié, où des sorciers pleins de bonnes intentions juraient avoir vu Drago Malefoy tuer Harry Potter.

Une formidable chasse à l'homme fut lancée dans le monde sorcier. Mais la disparition des deux jeunes hommes ne fut jamais élucidée. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Purement et simplement.

S'ils avaient su...

S'ils avaient su, qu'après des heures à parler, à se raconter leurs vies, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient heureux ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur ancienne haine avait disparu, évaporée après les horreurs de la guerre.  
Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils pouvaient être amis.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, émeraude contre argent. Et en un clin d'oeil, ils avaient scellé leur avenir.

Il leur avait fallu une heure pour décider de disparaître.  
Une heure de plus pour mettre les choses au point.

Et ils avaient transplané, main dans la main. Ils avaient trouvé leur coin de paradis. Un endroit où ils pourraient se promener pieds nus dans le sable, et où chaque jour un bouquet de fleurs sauvages parfumerait leur maison.

Le bonheur tenait à bien peu de choses...

 _Auguries of Innocence - William Blake_


End file.
